uncross your heart and unhope to die
by Trylan Aire
Summary: 200 one word prompts about Korra and company. Up Now: Korra decided she would never, ever get drunk again. After tonight.;"You gotta' get him for me, Korra."
1. i lost you

A series of one word prompts. Includes: Borra, Pemzin, Makorra, Linzin, Masami, and one sided Makorra, Tahkorra, one sided Borra Howrra, and more.

**Title: 200 moments of Korra**

**Rating: **T

**Summary: 200 one word prompts about Korra and company. Up Now:** _Korra decided she would never, ever get drunk again. After tonight_.;_"You gotta' get him for me, Korra."_

…**.**

**1-Foreshadowing**

Tonraq should have known, due to his only child's affinity to fire, that she would one day bring home an amber eyed Firebender.

**2-Masquerade**

She was not one to be swept off her feet. Yet beneath the silver lights, his eyes were liquid emerald, and she had never felt the way she had when they tugged each other's masks off, only to gasp in surprise.

**3-Moon**

Korra was told about Avatar Aang's meeting the Moon spirit, Yue. She, however, was not told how her great grandfather, Sokka, had made out with her.

**4-Restraint**

The chains dug into the soft flesh on her wrist, streaking her dark skin with crimson. "It will do no good to fight, Avatar."

**5-Music **

"I don't dance."

"I could always give you, _private lessons_."

**6-Anonymous**

"Love, your secret admirer." Korra finished, blue eyes widening slightly, lips pursed. "Oh! How romantic!" gasped Jinora, smiling widely as she cupped her cheeks. The Avatar rolled her eyes, shaking her head, wolf tail swaying. "Bolin." She muttered, cheeks pinking at the sound of Ikki making kissing noises.

**7-Green Eyed Monster**

A frown marred the earth bender's features, eyes on the Avatar. Her own eyes were targeting his brother, who was obliviously holding onto the Sato girl. She hugged her body, swaying awkwardly, her eyes flickering anywhere- but always landing on Mako and Asami. Bolin shook his head absently. She deserved so much better.

**8-Instinct**

"What were you _thinking_?" the Firebender demanded, eyes locked on the dark skinned girl before him, who was seated, bending water over a particularly ghastly cut on her arm. Her lips pursed and she met his eyes, brow furrowed challengingly. "I was thinking I was saving your life!" she returned.

**9-Northern Lights**

He found her on the balcony, blue eyes on the dark Republic City sky. "Nice view." He said, lamely. She didn't register his existence. "Earth to Korra?" he asked bluntly, brow furrowing. "I was just thinking. If I were home right now, I'd be watching the Northern Lights in the compound."

**10-Ribbon**

"IKKI!" the Avatar's scream echoed throughout the city. She charged out of her room on the island, searching for the middle grandchild of Avatar Aang. "Korra! What is the meaning of this?" Tenzin paused, dark eyes moving to the bright pink ribbons which his youngest daughter had braided into the Avatar's hair.

**11-Silent**

"You don't talk a lot." Ten year old Korra pointed out. The boy lowered his eyes sheepishly. She smiled widely. "I'm the Avatar. I think I'm gonna' call you Howl."

**12-Tempted**

Pema knew it was wrong to look upon another woman's man- but that didn't stop her.

**13-Safe Haven**

"Korra! You have to calm down!" his voice was barely audible above the shrieking wind. The Avatar was above him, eyes lit up an unearthly white. "Korra!" his hand grasped hers, and he allowed his fingers to intertwine with her darker ones. "Korra, you have to come back! Bolin would never forgive me if I let you get hurt!" His mind clouded slightly. _I would never forgive myself if you were hurt. _The Avatar's eyes flickered, the ghostly lights fading into aqua blue. She landed, promptly collapsing to her knees. "Its ok, Korra. You're safe." He murmured as he held her trembling form against his chest.

**14-Goodbye**

She hadn't said goodbye.

**15-Drink**

Korra decided she would never, ever get drunk again. After tonight.

**16-Cold**

"Poor baby." Cooed Bolin, a wide smile gracing his features. "I'm the goddamned Avatar! I can handle a cold!" she snarled. Bolin just smiled.

**17-Homesick**

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Every day."

**18-Legends**

Katara would never forget the look in the child's eyes when she spoke about Avatar Aang and his accomplishments. She had remembered the child locking her pinky around her own wrinkled one, promising she'd be just as special Aang.

**19-Allow**

She decided, that just for tonight, she'd allow Pabu to become her personal pillow.

**20-Bond**

Mako had never been afraid of the Avatar before. But the moment the sound of Naga's pained cry reached her ears, the Fire bender realized how much the Polar Bear Dog meant to Korra, and far she would go to protect her.

**21-Burn**

He didn't think he'd ever feel something warmer than his brother's flames. Then Korra kissed him.

**22-Dare**

"I dare you to touch him." The Avatar snarled.

**23-Fall**

Her hand clasped his, and he panicked momentarily. He knew the Avatar would not be able to hold onto him and fight Amon at the same time. "I won't let go." She promised through her grit teeth. He realized she wouldn't.

**24-Laugh **

She had the prettiest laugh he'd ever heard. He hoped to hear it the rest of his life.

**25-Letters**

They stopped coming after two months.

**26-Replacement**

He heard the firebender's name on the radio, promptly after hearing about how he had pulled the Avatar into a sudden victory kiss.

**27-Poetry**

Mako loved hearing her voice as she read poetry from her Father's library.

**28-Promise**

"You gotta' get him for me, Korra." The confidence returned to his voice, and she nodded. Her hand slipped over his and she offered a small smile. "I promise."

**29-Notice**

They thought she didn't notice the tension. They thought she didn't see what was going on. So she played oblivious, pressing herself to Mako's chest and smiling. She noticed.

**30-Palm**

"Don't touch me!"

**331-Fly**

She mainly wanted to airbend so she could fly away from all this.

…

**So there's the first batch. How did you like them? **

**I'm such a Ship-Whore. I ship Tahno, Bolin, Mako, Amon with Korra. **

**I regret nothing. **

**Trylan Aire, out**


	2. you lost me

Second installment to this collection, hope you enjoy it.

…

_32-Discovery_

She had never thought that she would learn to prefer motorcycle leather over cotton scarves.

_33-Lifetimes_

She knew there was something before him- she just couldn't remember what.

_34-Desperation_

He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed her and meant it.

_35-Flowers_

The panda lilies strewn across his grave had not aged since she had placed them there. She wondered if it was her tears keeping them alive.

_36-Rain_

She had never been prettier than she had been on the day they all died.

_37-Shatter_

The ribbon was taut against her throat, the carved stone cool on her skin. She wondered how long it would last, after all, everything she touched burned.

_38-Hope_

The girl with the strange name was pretty, her story transcending lifetimes and intertwining with the history of two Avatars.

_39-Nostalgia_

Republic City had not changed since the day she left. The matching rings on their fingers proved _they_ had.

_40-Myth_

The spirit with many faces haunted her dreams- she would never survive.

_41-Mindgames_

"Sweetie, if you try and leave again, I'll kill you."

_42-First_

"How did you know you loved him?"

"I saw him and just stopped. Everything stopped."

_43-Decisions_

"If you kiss me, I'll shut up."

"I have a girlfriend."

"_So do I_."

_44-Late_

"You know, when I was little I always wondered about these things."

"About what?"

"If I would be in love with the first guy that kissed me."

"And are you?"

The silence that followed was enough of an answer.

_45-Go_

Her fingers were bloody- her skin stained crimson.

Her lips were too happy for such a gruesome scene.

"_Please_-don't." He begged.

He saw the blue in her eyes fading- the sky losing its color.

"I won't let go until you do." She promised.

_46-Time_

The young girl looked down sheepishly.

"It took you forever to even notice me- I wondered if I was invisible."

_47-Opposites_

He tasted like ice- cool, and of utterly nothing.

It was a refreshing change from the flavor of cinder and ash.

_48-Habits_

"You really shouldn't smoke, its not good for you." He intoned.

She stared at him, her sharp green eyes blank.

"Says the firebender."

_49-Storm_

She would drag him out of the warmth into the pouring rain. With her chin tilted up to the sky, her mouth wide open for catching raindrops, her hair plastered to her cheeks, she would yell over the thunderous weather, "I love the rain, don't you?"

_50-Price_

She received the wedding invitation months after she had left the city. The naked stranger entangled in the sheets on her bed asked clumsily, "Why're you crying?"

"Shut up- I'm-I'm happy for them. I know what his love his like- I _knew_ what it was like- and I really wish I didn't."

…**.**


End file.
